hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Hurricane Idol 2014 - Part II
NOTE: Anybody can post a response to this page, but only administrators, bureaucrats, chat moderators, rollbacks, etc can create a new section; the only two exceptions to this rule are Not David Brown and WCE. If you leave a message or create a new section, please follow forum guidelines listed above. Also, you can not persuade or bribe anyone to vote for a name by article or comment. Enjoy! ~Not David Brown and Andy The Top 15! Written by Not David Brown, on July 13, 2014 at 17:48 UTC :Hey guys! It's NDB with an update for Hurricane Idol. The Top 15 have been released and Katrina, so far in the lead has 2 votes. She also got 3 votes, the most for the Top 15 voting. With so many names, it is hard to show which names are popular. We do know that the names without any votes are not popular, but with six or seven plus names having one vote, it is hard to predict what name could win. However, in the voting for the top 15, Katrina, Orlene, Mario and Wilma each got two ''or ''more ''votes. However, so far, Orlene and Wilma both have 0 votes. These four names still could be our top 4. Do you think these names are our top 4? For now, cya! '''Are Katrina, Orlene, Wilma, and Mario our top 4?' Yes! No way Jose, even though that name is not in the competition… Hurry Up! Written by Not David Brown on July 11, 2014 at 16:43 UTC : Hey guys, it's NDB and I have more news for you about this season of Hurricane Idol. For the past 20 hours, no votes have been casted. However, 13 votes in two-and-a-half days is still a lot to us. You also do need to vote if you haven't! There are only about 8 hours left to do this and the Top 15 will be released tomorrow morning. Only 10 names have been chosen, so 5 names will be picked randomly. I really don't want that to happen. SO VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE LOGGED IN TO VOTE! : One thing that has come to my mind is that Hurricane Idol shouldn't be a yearly event, this should be like a show with seasons. As soon as this season would end, there would be a break (maybe 1 or 2 weeks) then the new auditions would open. Vote in the poll to tell me what you think should happen. For now, cya! How do you think Hurricane Idol should be split time wise? Yearly Seasonly with small breaks :I will not announce the top 10 until around 7 AM UTC-6. Do not get too time sensitive. AndrewTalk To Me 22:39, July 12, 2014 (UTC) After Almost 24 Hours of Voting Written by Not David Brown on July 11, 2014 at 19:37 UTC Voting has been available for about 24 hours now and so far several names still have one or zero votes. Three names, Katrina, Orlene, and Wilma have 2 ''votes, showing that the name has early popularity. As I said before, everybody is in this game. This is where it starts showing which names will make it and which will not. Those three names with 2 votes are most likely being in the Top 15. However, several names do not have any votes at all. These are the names that won't make it to the next round. Only ten names have atleast one vote, which means this may lead to another randomized pick by the judges. We still have about a day-and-a-half left to vote. The unexpectedness of Orlene getting two votes showed me about how much we don't know how this competitionis. For now, cya! Do any of your names have a vote or two? Share them if you do! It has begun! Written by Not David Brown on July 11, 2014 4:25 UTC The top 27 names of Hurricane Idol 2014 Part 2 have been released earlier this morning! Currently the votes show Katrina has an early lead of 2 votes, while names Dianmu, Tip, Arthur, Wanda, Haiyan, Khai Muk, Mario, and Wilma each have 1 vote. Voting will last about 44 more hours. Everybody is still in this game, but I personally predict the final four will be Mario, Katrina, Haiyan, and Tip. Again, every name still has an equal shot of winning based on the time given to vote and the low number of votes (10 total, most 2 for one name) so far. Everybody who is taking a part in this game (judge, competitor, voter) is excited and I can tell, due to the high demand of the season, it will be a lot more interesting. The record number of judges shows how much these people love this game and the idea, the creativity of it, awe inspires many people, including me. For those reading who haven't already, vote for your name! Have any of your names made it in the top 25? If so, share it! :Dianmu, Fengshen, Janet, Brian, and Tip were my names that passed. All of them received a score of 4.8 or higher! :) AndrewTalk To Me 22:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Good for you! Good luck for your names! User:Not David Brown 22:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) : Two of my names made it, Mario and Arthur. Hopefully one of them wins! --Steve820 16:45, July 12, 2014 (UTC) : Nice! I have a feeling Mario might win. User:Not David Brown 17:16, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Eliminated names for Top 10? Are there any predictions for which names will get eliminated? I think that ''Arthur, Janet, Brian, Donna, and Orlene are bound to be goners. AndrewTalk To Me 18:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC)